


Never Again

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: More Naoko.





	Never Again

Never again would she let that happen.

She loved him.

She would never let anything come between them.

Not her daughter, Not anyone else.

Right?


End file.
